


Winter Solstice

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blushing, Christmas Fluff, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Height Differences, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Ogres & Humans, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker give each other gifts in time for the upcoming celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re… not cold or anything?”

 

“Oh!  No, no, I’m fine,” She smiled as she played with the end of her scarf, “Your gift is keeping me warm.”

 

The ogre had to turn away.  He didn’t want her to see him blush.

 

“I’m glad I got to see you before the festival ended.  I wanted to give you your present before winter solstice ended.”

 

Bloodshed now knew he was blushing.  He had no idea how he had held back the blush before when Thornstriker had given him his gift.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Huh?” The ogre turned to her before catching her eager eyes staring into his, “Oh, yes… yes, I do like it a lot,” he turned away again.

 

It wasn’t much… it was a simple dagger.  But it was sturdy, easy to conceal, and it was just right for his size.

 

“I know it’s not the best…” Thornstriker played with the ends of her scarf again, “But I knew you had lost the one you received when you had started training for the army… I-I just wanted to get you a new one… since you couldn’t find it…”

 

Now Thornstriker was the one blushing.  Bloodshed just couldn’t stop himself from glancing to look at her beautiful face.

 

And when he also saw her long, thick coat that her brother had given her for winter solstice and remembered why they were out here.

 

“…We should get going,” he muttered, “We’re almost there.”

 

“R-Right… B-Bloodshed?  Where are we going exactly?”

 

“It’s someplace nice.  Normal civilians aren’t allowed here.”

 

“You’re taking me into the castle?!”

 

“Not quite,” Bloodshed helped her up a steep step onto a dirt path into the woods, “King Megatron and Queen Eclipse are holding a party at the castle for some special guests, so security is extra tight.  The only place the townsfolk can get into freely are the front common grounds.”

 

“Ah,” Thornstriker held his hand tight as he continued to lead her down the path.  They had just come from there after all before they exchanged gifts and Bloodshed asked her to come out here.  “So where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

They continued on the path for a bit.  Bloodshed tried to keep himself calm, but he could swear that his hands were shaking and that Thornstriker could feel it.  He kept looking to her only to see her happy and content smile.

 

Primus… she looked so beautiful…

 

They finally came to clearing.  In front of them down the hill was a large stretch of land.  It was used for the castle’s livestock to graze and roam.

 

“Wow…” Despite the lack of anything in the clearing, Thornstriker had still never seen grounds as well kept or as beautiful as these, “Is this-?”

 

“It’s where the royal horses and the livestock come out to graze.  And I think they’ve also hosted a few events here as well.”  Bloodshed wasn’t sure.  He had only heard about it from Bombrush in passing.

 

“It’s so big… and beautiful.”

 

“Yes.  Yes it is.”

 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?”

 

Bloodshed almost flinched.  Now he was starting to worry if his second gift was that good…

 

“Bloodshed?”

 

“… Sort of.”

 

“Oh?” Thornstriker stared at the ogre in confusion, her head tilting to the side a little, “Is… Are you going to show me more?”

 

“… Yes.  We just have to wait.”

 

When he didn’t explain further, the little human woman puckered her cheeks in.  She really wanted to see it, but she was also getting cold.  Still, she trusted the soldier and held his hand as they waited.

 

Then it started to get dark.  It started to get colder as the sun began to set.

 

“Bloodshed?”

 

“Just wait,” Bloodshed assured her, “Just look ahead.”

 

Still confused, Thornstriker turned to where he was staring before her eyes widened.

 

In the distance over the stretch of white-covered land, the sun slowly began to set.  While this wasn’t something that didn’t happen often, never had Thornstriker ever seen the sunset like this.  Colors dancing from the fading sun while the snow on the ground reflected the vibrant light off of it.

 

Stunned and in awe, the human just held her companion’s hand as she watched nature’s show go on and on until the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, leaving them in the darkness.  Their only light came from the ogre’s red eyes and the light coming from the castle.

 

“… Did… Did you like it?”

 

“Oh~ Oh Bloodshed,” Thornstriker brought up her hand to mouth as her emotions began to swell, “It’s was… It was so beautiful… Oh Primus, I-! I-!”

 

“Thornstriker?” Bloodshed turned her, worrying when he hear her starting to cry, “Thornstriker, are you-?”

 

“I loved it!  Primus, I loved it!” She couldn’t stop herself from throwing herself into his arms, “Oh Bloodshed, I loved it!”

 

Bloodshed almost thought for a moment that he was going to drop her, but after stumbling back a bit, he was able to bring the small woman close.  Her warmth and smell engulfed him as her body pressed into his.

 

“I-I’m glad,” Bloodshed stuttered out, “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

Even though he knew they had to go back soon before the cold night air got to them, he was content to stay there and hold her like this.

 

But as he began to feel her shiver, he realized that they did need to go back soon.

 

“We need to get back before you catch a cold.”

 

“A-Ah… right.  T-The others must be worried.”

 

Bloodshed doubted his friends or Thornstriker’s sister-in-law would care.  They knew they were together and that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.  The only one who would make a fuss would be her brother simply because he existed and was with her.  As usual.

 

Thornstriker tried to get down when she gasped as she was moved into a bride’s hold.  “B-Bloodshed?!”

 

“This will be faster.  And it’ll keep us both warmer.”

 

She was too busy blushing to notice is own blush.  But she snuggled into his body again to put her arms around his neck.

 

And Bloodshed didn’t mind a bit as he carried her back to the party.

 

END


End file.
